


The consequences of Vodka

by gAdgEt920



Category: Goons Podcast - Fandom, The Goons Podcast - Fandom
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26791654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gAdgEt920/pseuds/gAdgEt920
Summary: Mcnasty regretted taking Soup's challenge but he got the best outcome out of all of them.
Relationships: Blargmyshnoople/McNasty, McNasty/BlargMyShnoople
Kudos: 23





	The consequences of Vodka

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy fluff fuckers

_He regrets drinking._

_He regrets taking Soup's challenge._

_He regrets puking on an alleyway and almost getting killed by a homeless man because he somehow puked on his "bed"_

_What he didn't regret though, was Matt's smile, pointed at him as his face became flushed from downing another shot of vodka._

_His laughter as he pat his back when he was on that alleyway._

_His warm hands as he escorted him to the cab they hailed._

Now he was on his hotel room, alone and reminiscing at the thought of Matt. He just wanted him next to him, to revel in his warmth, good lord he loved Matt so much.

"Alright champ, I came in to check on you, I got some hangover cures and some of that beef sticks you liked, not sure if its the same from the ones you get though." he hears Matt enter. God he just wants to pull him next to him and cuddle up next to him.

"You look like shit" Matt says, sitting next to him. "You alright?"

He wasn't sure if it was the alcohol in him, but Matt looked so heavenly as the dim light of the room highlighted his beautiful eyes. "Matt... you look.. hot..."

"Thanks buddy, now sit up for me while I wipe your face you big dummy."

He sits up, feeling a wet cloth wiping his face. He focuses on Matt's face, everything else was a blur.

"God you look like an ass... Don't stare at me like that, you're gonna give me a boner."

"You're pretty."

"I know buddy."

He didn't know what came over him but his arms reached out to Matt, he wanted to cuddle with him.

"Woah now, Mcna-Eric... oh..." 

he pulls Matt for a hug, laying his head on his shoulder, he liked this. God knows Matt hates him now but he liked this.

He hears a chuckle, "Alright, can you at least let me take my shoes off before you gobble me up like this."

Eric follows through, he didn't know how he got Matt to sleep beside him but he took the moment and pulled him close. 

Matt shook his head, he knew this was fucked as hell but he couldn't resist just being beside this big idiot. He turns to him, one hand cupping his cheek. Eric was drunk right? he wouldn't remember all this, probably...

Matt felt a little brave and pressed a kiss on his nose, he just want to pepper his face with kisses. He chuckles, sighing as he tried to focus on his sleep.

"Why'd you stop?" he hears him mumble

"What?"

"Kiss me more... please..."

Matt blushed, complying to his request. Fuck it, he won't remember all this in the morning anyway.

As morning came, the sun peeked into the blinds of the room. Soup and Dooo comes into Mcnasty's room, Soup smirks as he grabbed his phone to take pictures as he sees Matt and Mcnasty cuddled up with each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow twitter? 
> 
> @smileygene0920


End file.
